This invention relates to a windshield wiper system comprising the features of a driving member guided in a frame and connected with a carrier provided with a seal.
A windshield wiper system of this kind is for example known from the British patent specification 887 114. The windshield wiper system has two rubber strips arranged opposite each other which are riveted onto the frame and serve as a seal, which rubber strips rest against two opposite longitudinal surfaces of the carrier for the windshield wiper by means of self-supporting edges. The carrier has an approximately rectangular cross-section and the said edges rest against two opposite longitudinal lateral edges of the former. This kind of seal does not meet increased demands. At least after a longer service life a wear of the edges of the rubber seal has to be feared. Then ice or snow can penetrate into the frame and impede the movability of the driving member and thus of the windshield wiper.